


I Only Needed You

by YourPersonalSymphony



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:17:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourPersonalSymphony/pseuds/YourPersonalSymphony
Summary: Fuyuhiko has had it with his father's unwanted opinion of his relationship with Peko.When his father forces Peko into a challenge that is sure to end in certain death, Fuyuhiko decides to take revenge into his own hands.My entry for the Fic writing contest at Naka 2018.





	I Only Needed You

As the door of the meeting room closed behind him, Fuyuhiko swore loudly. He pushed at his eyes with the heel of his hands, bright colors bursting into his vision.  
"Fuck!”, he yelled, punching the wall that he had been leaning against. His father had no right to demand something of that magnitude from Peko, regardless of his title or some “right of passage” bullshit. He was asking too much of her, it wasn’t fair! He heard the door behind him close softly, and an almost silent set of footsteps.  
“Young Master-”, She reached out to him, her hand stopping just short of his shoulder. She had been conditioned not to touch him unless absolutely necessary. She was his tool, not his equal. He hated it.  
“Peko, not now.”. He strained to keep his voice steady, to keep the anger out of his words towards her. It wasn’t her he was angry with, never her. “My father is an entitled, selfish fucking prick. He has no right to make you do this!”, he spit, walking hurriedly down the hall.  
“It is only twenty men Young Master, I have taken down countless-”, Fuyuhiko turned to stare at her, grimacing.  
“I don’t care how many of those idiots you’ve taken down on the streets Peko. This is twenty of my dickhead father’s strongest men. They will be coming for blood. They will not hold  
back on you. These bastards know your moves Peko, they know how you fight. They don’t give a fuck about your well-being!”.  
“My well-being does not matter Master, as long as no harm comes to you. That was the purpose of this exercise.” Fuyuhiko frowned. It irked him to no end when she did this. Why doesn’t she care about herself?!  
“He’s doing this just to spite me! This shit is a complete farce!”, he roared, unable to keep his tone in check. Her eyes widened.  
“Whatever.”, Fuyuhiko said, walking towards his rooms. “Don’t bother me for the rest of the night. I...I need to be alone.”  
He opened his bedroom door, and turned around to face Peko, gazing into her crimson eyes once more. He then turned around, walked into his room, and slammed the door shut.

 

Peko was a tool, that was the bottom line. She had been raised to serve and serve she would as it was her life. Her Master Fuyuhiko was her only reason for living. That, her Master’s father had told her, was why this “right of passage” had come to pass. To prove her ability to serve as his right hand, hitwoman and protector. She wa to be locked in a room with her Master tied up in the middle, and twenty of his father’s best guards. She had to fight her way out, without anyone laying a hand on her Master.  
If she failed, if a single bit of harm were to come to her Master…  
She’d be killed. She’d have to commit seppuku in front of her Master. She couldn't’t do it. She couldn’t make her Master witness something so terrible. For some strange reason, he cared deeply for her, as more than just his tool. She couldn’t let him go through that grief. She couldn’t let him down. Although she was just his tool, she cared deeply for her Master.  
She loved him.  
And all of the guards and assassins in the world couldn’t take him from her.

Inside his quiet bedroom, Fuyuhiko paced the cold wooden floor. He was worried sick for Peko. His Peko. Why didn’t his dickhead of a father understand? She wasn’t family property, she belonged to him! Why did that meatheaded bastard want to trample all over what’s his? He pressed his hands to his forehead, trying to stop the migraine that had been plaguing him. He’d show that bastard. Peko wasn’t going down without a fight, and neither was he.  
He went over to his closet and opened it, removing a black box.  
“If that useless, conniving cunt wants blood,”, he said quietly, giggling softly as he pulled out his golden magnum. “Then he’ll get it.”.  
He smiled thinking of Peko’s crimson red eyes.  
“All the blood he could ever want…”.


End file.
